


Mister Pomfrey

by whumphoarder



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Broken Bones, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Hurt Peter Parker, because i'm a proper millennial, discussion of harry potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumphoarder/pseuds/whumphoarder
Summary: Drabble prompt: "Please, just let me carry you."Following a mission, Peter is mildly incapacitated and Tony is Very Done™.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281074
Comments: 52
Kudos: 323





	Mister Pomfrey

If there’s one thing Tony knows about bones, it’s that they should not go that direction.

“Pete, c’mon,” he sighs. “This is gonna take forever. Please. Just let me carry you.”

“Carry me?” Peter balks through clenched teeth, continuing to hop forward on his good leg at the whopping pace of two yards per minute. “No way. I’m a grown man, Mr. Stark.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “You’re seventeen. And your ankle is broken.”

“You know, in the wizarding world, seventeen is a full-fledged adult.”

“Yeah, well, in the wizarding world, I could just _Levicorpus_ your stubborn ass back to the quinjet,” Tony mutters.

“Aw…” Peter tilts his head to the side, his lips spreading into a lopsided grin. “You finally watched Harry Potter!”

“Nope, just read the wiki articles to shut you up.”

Peter scoffs. “Sure, Mr. Stark.” On his next one-legged hop, he lands awkwardly and would have fallen if not for Tony shooting out a hand to grab his upper arm, righting him.

“Just let me carry you,” Tony insists, ignoring the kid’s attempts to shake him off. "The suit does all the heavy lifting anyway."

Peter scowls. “No. I’m doing fine.” Freeing himself from his mentor’s grip, he takes another three hops forward, wincing with each landing. “And the spell to transport people is _Mobilicorpus,”_ he corrects. _“Levicorpus_ dangles you upside down.”

“I said what I said.”

On his next hop, Peter’s good leg gives out, but this time Tony’s not as lucky. Peter crumples to his knees with a guttural gasp of pain.

“Fuck,” Tony swears sharply. “You alright?” 

It’s a stupid question; the answer is obvious from the set to the kid’s jaw and the tears leaking out past his tightly squeezed eyes. But Peter nods anyway, because of course he does. “Didn’t happen to learn… _Episkey,_ did you?” he grits out.

Tony gives him a very unamused look. Then he taps his comms link. “FRIDAY, get someone to _Accio_ us a stretcher, will you?”

“Of course, boss,” she replies over Peter’s annoyed groan.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and hang out on tumblr if you'd like! My url is [whumphoarder](https://whumphoarder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
